jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction to the Bo Staff: Arming the Brave
In the beginning, every student of Kitsui no Zouheishou is treated as an equal, regardless of prior training. Even if one does not plan to develop their skills to the level of mastery, the road to better understanding must begin with an unfettered state of mind with which to perceive safe footing on the path ahead. Each hopeful receives the same simple staff (5' in length rather than the conventional 6') and a fixed syllabus of exercises. However, disciples are advised not to engage an opponent with their training Bo until they have reached the Second Stage. If the new student cannot yet achieve control over even the most fundamental movements then they are no more than a child swinging a stick. The teachings of the First Stage seek to reinforce existing acrobatic tendencies and introduce the core skills necessary for any Bo staff user. They also provide enlightenment into the school's historical and theoretical aspects. This is the only 'general stage' but in some ways also the most important. Some of the preparatory exercises are listed below: Ebb and Flow Familiarisation: In order to one day gauge how any staff will move in their hands before they wield it, the student must first grow accustomed to the weight of their own weapon. This can be done by shifting the bo into various grips without breaking contact, rolling it up and down their palms and along their arms, and tossing and catching it with or without looking. Pick-up Stick: Connection is the key to separation; to correctly handle a Bo staff under the umbrella of Kitsui no Zouheishou one must be able to retrieve their weapon quickly and efficiently. At this stage, the simplest and most commonly used method is for the student to flick the near end of the training staff into the air from the ground using only their fingers and catching the length of wood as close to the bottom as possible. This exercise can also be accomplished using one's feet, in which case the student approaches the Bo at a point along its length and rolls the pole onto the tops of the toes with the bottom of the foot. Novice Spins: Here, the fledgling staff juggler learns how to correctly spin their Bo using one or both hands. Although initial efforts may be clumsy, twirling the weapon above the head, out in front and on either side of the body will begin to build up hand-eye co-ordination, muscle memory, spatial awareness and confidence. Acrobatic Techniques Superior tumbling is one of the most important features of Kitsui no Zouheishou, especially given its application to unarmed scenarios (in the contexts of evasion and later attack chains), and so the First Stage syllabus covers acrobatics and staff-handling separately. Training in acrobatic staff-handling is only given from the Second Stage onwards upon the consolidation of the following techniques: Travelling Rolls: From a crouch or an upright position, the student can roll forward, backward and to either side over a surface with good form, balance and speed. Handstands: The student can perform a stable handstand with one hand or both from either a stationary position or during movement. Cartwheels: With the optional addition of a round-off, the student will be able to execute successive cartwheels on both their good and bad sides. Elevated Jumps: The student will understand the proper technique and training required to arrive at those once hard-to-reach locations in fewer bounds and to descend from high places with greater precision. Controlled Landings: When travelling at speed and landing against a surface, the student will be able to absorb the impact and preserve some of their momentum. Regular Techniques Although it is recommended that beginners refrain from applying their staff exercises to actual conflict at this point, the school's original masters realized that self defense would become an issue for those relying on Kitsui no Zouheishou as their sole outlet for combat. The techniques they created allow the student to defend themselves without resorting to attacks that actively utilize the staff, which include: Free Form Fighting: Basic punches, kicks and blocks found in the majority of other styles (unarmed). Fixed-hand Kicking: With the staff in a two-handed, knuckles-up grip, the student raises their weapon from its neutral guard in front of their chest, allowing them to execute a single inside kick, outside kick, straight kick, hook kick or roundhouse kick with either leg before lowering the staff again. Kick Flick: The first technique to hint at the act of misdirection which becomes prominent in later stages, the student stands side-on to their target and holds the Bo in a two-handed grip with one end pointing out in front of them and weight resting on their rear foot. With the tip of the staff dipped slightly, they test the distance to reach their foe then flick up the end as if to strike but instead hop forward to deliver a straight kick with the leading leg. Category:Kitsui no Zouheishou